finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grandshelt Isles
The Grandshelt Isles are a series of islands within the greater Grandshelt archipelago within the world of Lapis. The Isles are home to the Kingdom of Grandshelt, Siren's Tower, Inferno Hollow and the Earth Shrine. Story Before Grandshelt was formed as a kingdom, the continent was inhabited by a tribe of natives. However, this tribe was displaced and their lands stolen by invaders who where able to manipulate crystals. The kingdom was later formed and and participated in a war for the crystals. After the war, the kingdom, and the isles entered a time of peace. The Grandshelt Isles housed the Earth Crystal until it was shattered by Veritas of the Dark of the Sworn Six of Paladia, resulting in increased monster activity throughout the region. Following this, Dark and the rest of the Sworn Six laid siege to Grandshelt Castle until they were stopped by Fina, who had just been released from her crystal sealed deep beneath the castle. Fina as a result lost her memories and began following Rain and Lasswell, two Knights of Grandshelt whom she had previously granted the power of Visions to, who had headed off in pursuit of the Sworn Six in order to prevent them from achieving their goal and shattering the rest of the Crystals. Locations Earth Shrine A shrine housing the Earth Crystal, attacked by Veritas of the Dark and overrun by monsters. Latius Woods A light forest located between the Earth Shrine and the Town of Mitra. Town of Mitra A sleepy town located between the Earth Shrine and the Royal Capital Grandshelt, it is regularly patrolled by soldiers from the kingdom and has shallow and rocky waters used for fishing. Dalnakya Cavern A cavern found between Mitra and the Royal Capital, home to Goblins that, following the destruction of the Earth Crystal, began raiding human villages. Siren's Tower Domain of the Esper Siren whose seal was broken due to the destruction of the Earth Crystal. This tower stands resolute on a small island off the port of Mitra with eponymous Esper residing at the top. Dalnakya Plains Rainy plains located just east of the Royal Capital, patrolled regularly by Guards from the Castle. Grandshelt Catacombs Tunnels and sewers underneath Grandshelt Castle that lead directly into it. Their entrance is somewhere near the north castle wall. Grandshelt Castle Main seat of power of the Kingdom of Grandshelt and home to the King of Grandshelt; besieged by forces working with Veritas of the Dark. Underneath the Castle lies a Crystal housing a mysterious figure. Royal Capital Grandshelt The capital of the Kingdom of Grandshelt. The city surrounds the castle and is divided by walls stretching from the Castle to the outside of the city. The city itself has multiple districts and a pronounced "lowtown" due to rising economic disparity, however the streets of the city remain safe thanks to soldier patrols. Fulan Pass A lush mountain pass between the Royal Capital and the Port City Lodin. Port City Lodin A mayor centre of trade and the main connection with the mainland for the Grandshelt Isles. Ordol Port The only port in an active volcanic island, with tourism as it's main industry. People from afar go to Ordol to observe the volcanic peak. Inferno Hollow Domain of the Esper Ifrit, located in a cave amidst an active volcano. Full of deadly fire monsters, the resident Esper challenges those who survive to reach its lair and interrupt its sleep. Quests Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius